Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution (2nd MIX!)
by JennH1
Summary: Upon the arrival of a new arcade machine, Snake once again gets hooked… but ends up losing all of his money in the progress! Will he ever get on the high scores, or more importantly, get his money back? (the infamous sequel to SS Vs. DDR!!)
1. Shooting Star

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution (2nd MIX!)**

Chapter 1- Shooting Star

_ Like a shooting star, Across the midnight sky, Wherever you are, You're gonna see me fly... Like a shooting star, Across the midnight sky, Wherever you are, You're gonna see me flyyyyy!_

Brrr! Stupid December weather. The snow always gets caught in my mullet. Hmph. Anyways, a few weeks had passed since my so-called 'obsession' with .... what was it... oh yeah! That damn Dance Dance Revolution machine. Me and Otacon were sitting out in a _different_ bar, playing Go-Fish (c'mon, we were low on ideas, alright?). We went to a different bar now, because Otacon said the other one gave him 'too many bad memories'. Can't say that I blame him... Well... I dunno. What do you want from me? I'm busy concentrating!   
"Got any threes?" Otacon asked, eyeing his cards. I snuffed. I had tons of threes. I knew we should've played Crazy Eights. "....No. Go fish." I grumbled. Otacon looked at me asthough I had just told him a very stupid joke. Hey wait, I _did_. "Snake, don't lie to me." Otacon said, a smirk spreading on his face. I looked at him uneasily, with a little bit of anger. "Don't you ever do that EVER again." I hissed. 

"D-Do what?" Otacon asked, his smirk disappearing as I got up from the table and shoved my cards in my pocket. I grumbled to myself, as I put one of my smokes in my mouth and lit it. "You're being gay, Otacon." I sneered. Otacon shrugged, and began to shuffle his cards. "Sorry, I-I just get that way in the first chapter... just sit down, I won't do it anymore. Ok?" I rolled my eyes, sat back down, and took the cards out of my pocket.   
"Alright, so... any threes Snake?" Otacon asked again. I handed him one of my threes, staring off angrily. This was such a stupid game. Not as stupid as.... I shook my head, fast. No, don't start thinking about that stupid arcade machine again.... it'll drive Otacon crazy. He's bad enough when he catches me smoking for the 3rd time in a day. The one I had in my mouth right now was my second. 

"Ok... your turn Snake." Otacon said. He had a devious look on him. I knew he was going to win, no problem. He always does. I shrugged, and was about to ask for one of his cards when... I heard someone's voice behind me...well, two people. Shut up. I'm busy with this game already! 

_"What!? You're getting rid of it? Why??" _ asked one voice.  
_ "Eh, I'm just not getting good business with it. I think you'd have better luck though."_ said the other.  
_ "You gotta be kidding! There's no way that Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix machine's going to bring up my business!"  
"Just take the stupid machine and let the story continue, kid."_

I jolted. Dance Dance...? 2nd Mix? Heh. that might mean its twice as fun... and I'll beat Liquid's score TWICE as bad! I placed my cards on the table, and tapped my cigarette ashes on the floor. "Otacon, uh, I better get going..." I said, as I stood up from my seat again. "What? Why, Snake?" Otacon replied, nearly pleading. I rubbed my head, it started to hurt a little. "BECAUSE Otacon, I'm an espionage agent. We need our...uh... infiltration rest." I replied back.   
Otacon rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Snake. They're all 'beauty sleeps' to me.." he replied. I waved to him, then turned and left. Right when I got out of the door, I immediately turned into the Banks' front door... to get some cash for this new Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine.... 

_I don't care how far,  
I'll take a plane tonight,  
Just tell me where you are,  
And everything's gonna be alright!_

_ Like a shooting star,  
Across the midnight sky,  
Gonna fly,  
Just to be with you tonight!!  
_

*** 

15 hours had passed, as I walked back out of the bar... half dazed... half asleep. Otacon, at least I think it was Otacon, went up to me. "Snake! What-- what were you doing in there?" he asked. I grumbled. I was so tired... everything was going fuzzy... "I spent it..." I managed to mumble, as I felt my legs begin to give way, "I spent it all..." Then, the fuzziness grew, and I knocked out...

*CLUNK*


	2. Mr. Wonderful

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution (2nd MIX!)**

Chapter 2- Mr. Wonderful

_ Hey Mr. Wonderful, Oh you're so incredible! Hey Mr. Wonderful, Wonderful to me!! _

I groaned. Wow, I felt like I just had the longest sleep. It was a terrible sleep, though. I had better naps in cardboard boxes. Oh well. I groaned again, and flopped over. Huh. I was laying down. I opened my eyes. ...Hey, this wasn't MY apartment! What the hell was going on!? I sat up quickly.. nope, not my living room. There weren't magazines all over the floor... ashtrays.... and the air in my apartment never smelt like muffins. I stood up from the couch, that sat in the middle of a very tidy living room.   
Hm. Didn't seem like anyone was here... "Hey! You're awake!" I heard behind me. I jolted, and turned. It was Otacon, who was wearing an apron for some reason. I rubbed my head. '_Oh god, let this be a dream...._' I thought. "Hm. I guess you're wondering why you're in my house, huh Snake?" Otacon asked. I could tell by the smart-ass tone in his voice that this wasn't gonna be good. 

"Well, I know I passed out..." I grumbled, but I could tell Otacon wasn't amused. "Yeah, you passed out alright, Snake, from that damn arcade machine! And you know what? I wasn't there to stop you!" He hissed back. I rubbed my head. It really hurt. Damn repetitive beats. "So...?" I groaned. "SO, you just so happened to have wasted all of your money on that machine!" Otacon screeched... I was afraid he was gonna flip out on me. No, wait. False alarm.   
I chuckled weakly. "Huh. Right, Otacon. I blew all of my money away on one single arcade machine. I guess you don't know a lot about the legendary Solid Snake, now do you?" I said. Otacon huffed, and headed out into his kitchen, where that muffin smell was coming from. Yeah. He knew I was right. I'm not stupid enough to waste ALL of my money on -- 

Otacon returned from the kitchen, holding a newspaper. "Read this." he sneered. I swiped the paper from him. Liquid probably got on the high scores on this new arcade machine too. Bastard. After I took it from him, Otacon began to return to the kitchen. "It's on page A11..." I heard him sigh. I sneered, and flipped to the page. Sure enough, just as I thought, Liquid made it on the high scores... AGAIN. "Great. Repetition of stories too, now, huh? I hate uncreative authors..." I grumbled. Otacon returned, looked at the section I was reading, then pointed to another, larger article that was on the top. "THIS one?" He said.   
I snuffed my nostrils. "I.... was getting to that one." I said angrily. After Otacon left, again, to the kitchen, I read the article that was titled: _'The Legendary Solid Snake's Cash... Now Legendary?'_ Man, what a stupid title. Oh well, better read the article... 

_Solid Snake (aka David Hayter, aka Iroquois Plisskin, aka The Love Machine') was seen last night playing Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix, the sequel to ... Dance Dance Revolution. Sure, this seems normal enough, but did you know be blew ALL of his money on it? Oh yeah, that's right. HEY! Don't stop reading--!_

I dropped the paper on the floor, and went into the kitchen where Otacon was. "I blew away ALL of my cash?" I yelled. I-I couldn't believe it. Otacon nodded. "My RRSPS?" I asked. He Nodded. "Life Savings??" Nodded. "Change in the cushions!?" Nodded. "Espionage Insurance?" Nodded. I sighed. "I made that last one up." I groaned, but Otacon still nodded. I jolted, then slapped my forehead. He was wearing headphones. 

_ Ooh na na heya heya!  
Oh! Mr. Wonderful!  
Ooh na na heya heya!  
Are you for real?   
Oh na na heya heya!  
It's not impossible!  
Oh na na heya heya!  
_

***

Sweat dripped off my forehead, as me and Otacon both sat at the kitchen table, in ...uh ... Otacon's kitchen. "S-so... I lost.... all of it?" I groaned. This was.... I couldn't believe it. Otacon nodded. "Every penny. Aaand there's nothing out there about people making a Metal Gear, so no missions either." he replied. I kicked the coffee table angrily. "So, I have nothing!? How'd I spend it all??" I grumbled. I swear, I'm gonna flip out! Otacon shrugged. He began to look a little scared. Maybe because I was getting mad. Nerd.   
"I-I'm not sure, Snake. I mean, if you _did _ spend all that money, you'd probably be able to play that game until the year ten thousand or something." Otacon said. I nodded. Yeah, that makes sense. "Yeah, that'd be pretty impossible. So, maybe someone took it?" I asked. Yeah, maybe someone DID take it. But who'd steal money from me? I don't remember oweing someone _that_ much.... 

"Yeah, probably. Oh well. All we have to concentrate on right now, is getting your money back. I don't think it's gonna work out if we... " I heard a loud 'gulp' from Otacon's throat, "...live together." I chuckled. "Oh, come on Otacon. How hard can it be? We worked together in a LOT of missions--" "Uh, only 2 , Snake." Otacon corrected, but I still went on. "--And if we can make it through those... I'm sure we could survive a few days." I chuckled.   
Otacon then got up, and headed towards the phone. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? I can go to the employment centre myself, you know!!" I yelled after him. Otacon took the phone off of its wall mount, and dialed some numbers. "I'm calling the Colonel," he said, turning to me. "He'll know what to do. He always does...." 


	3. Groove

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution (2nd MIX!)**

Chapter 3- Groove

_ The night is hot, I think I'm going to have some fun! It's 12 o'clock, But it looks like the party's just begun!! _

Hmph. Go figure. Otacon has one of those satellites... you know, those fancy things so you get more channels? Anyways, there's nothing on! That's what I get for not watching TV in...uh... a long time. Oh well. Otacon then rushed past me to the front door; coat on and everything. "Where are _you_ going? Sci-fi convention? Anime Convention? .....Otaku Convention?" I asked, as he hastily put his boots on. "N-no, Snake. The Colonel's coming in a few minutes, and I forgot to buy some tea!!!" he replied, all stressed-sounding.   
"So? He's not going to care." I grumbled, turning off the TV, and fixing my hair. It really needs a good brush. Otacon made a faint 'mffh' noise. "Yeah, well, its customary for people to talk about important things over tea. Ok, Snake? Now you be good and STAY HERE." he replied. I laughed. "Yeah, thanks. I'll be good." I said. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the sofa, as the soft click of the front door closing echoed through the room. Roy Cambell... haven't talked to him in a while.... I wonder if he still has all of those pens I lent to him... 

_ Walked in the club,  
Tonight I'm gonna make my move,  
When I saw you,  
I knew exactly what do... do...  
_

I go up, I go down,  
Spins my head all around,  
It's your eyes, it's your style,  
I wanna make you mine!

***

Oh! Heh. Sorry about that. Roy just came in a few minutes ago. Him and Otacon were drinking their 'tea' while I just settled for Kool-Aid. Mmmm.... Kiwi-Lime flavour. Anyways, when I got the chance, I busted inbetween their boring conversation about video game consoles. I mean, what good have they done for me? Uh... Anyways... 

"Colonel, I need your help." I said.  
Roy drank some of his tea. "Snaaake, I'm no longer a colonel.... I'm a Lieutenant Colonel." he replied.  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that."  
Roy shook his head. "What's the problem? I'm not giving my razors to you anymore. You're going to have to get used to that beard..."  
"NO!" I yelled, "I want to ask you about how I can get out of debt!!"  
Roy looked at me in disbelief. "You're in... debt? Snake, what did you do?"  
"I--"  
Otacon cut in. "He had his money stolen. Either that, or he put it all in a Dance Dance Revolution machine." he said.  
Roy laughed. "That's preposterous! Snake, you know better than that! I thought you learned your lesson back in Zanzibar! Remember Space Invaders? You were very addicted to that too!"  
I grumbled. Don't remind me about that...stupid Grey Fox and HIS high score... I would've beaten him too if the machine wasn't replaced by Bubble Bobble...  
"A-anyways..." I said, changing the subject. "... how can I get out of debt?"  
"Well..." Roy began, "There's lots of things. but, since the author isn't very educated in the field of getting out of debt..."  
He reached in his pocket, and took out a sheet of paper.  
"...this might have to do."  


I took the sheet from him, and read it. After reading it once, I read it again... and again... 

"Well? What do you think, Snake?" Roy asked.  
"Is that ALL I can do?" I asked.  
Otacon swiped the paper from me.  
"A Dance Dance Revolution contest!? You should try it out, Snake!!" he exclaimed.  
I looked at him oddly. "...? Otacon, you WANT me to play it?" I asked.  
Otacon nodded.  
"Anything to get you out of my house! ..N-No offence." he answered.  
I groaned. What choice did I have?  
"Liquid's already entered it for the 100 Million Dollar prize, so he can buy a new Metal Gear..." Roy sighed.  
I perked up. "LIQUID!?" I sneered.

Well, if Liquid was going to enter this contest, why shouldn't _I_? Oh... I missed the opportunity to beat his ass last time... but this time might be different... 

_ There's one thing I must know,  
On the floor this will show,  
Baby!  
So feel the rhythm and let it flow!! _


	4. Get Up And Dance

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution (2nd MIX!)**

Chapter 4- Get Up And Dance

_ ...To the music, Come on get up and dance to the music, Get up get up and dance!!... _

A wicked grin was spread on my face, as I entered Studio 2B... that was where they were gonna have the Dance Dance Revolution contest. Otacon came with me, god knows why, as we just surveyed the area. "It's clean." Otacon said. "Yup, very clean." I replied. There wasn't a lot we could say. All I could think about was beating Liquid, and I bet all Otacon thought about was destroying the whole Dance Dance Revolution genre... if it IS a genre.   
"Why're you even here??" I asked, turning to Otacon. He shrugged innocently. "I'm just here to see how other people do. And remember, I also don't want you getting obsessed with that machine..." he replied, very sternly. I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. "Oh, and I'll be taking these..." he reached into my pocket, and took out my package of smokes. "Hey! I need those!" I growled. Otacon smirked and put them in his pocket. 

"You don't want to run out of breath 5 seconds into the song... do you, Snake?" Otacon asked me, mockingly. I groaned. Who did this nerd think he was? I could beat his ass so bad... but no. I have to save this energy for Liquid... "Fine. Y-You're right Otacon... I...I don't need my smokes..." I stammered. That was the hardest thing I've ever said. "...Are you gonna quit?" Otacon asked, his voice perking up. I shook my head. Maybe later... but smokes _DID_ add on to the 'American Bad-Ass' image I had going... oh well.   
Otacon tapped my shoulder. "Snake, I better get going," he said, "Good luck... and, if you lose, I guess its back to Alaska huh?" I nodded. Yup, back to Alaska... "Good luck." he repeated, then he turned and left. I watched him go, then sighed. "Ok..." I said to myself "Just like a few weeks ago... remember? I used to practice every hour..." 

"SNAAAAKE!! I mean, oh whatever." it was Liquid! "What!? What are you doing here!?" I sneered, trying to sound like I didn't know why he was here...eventhough I did...yeah. Liquid walked over, in his 'cool' fashion. "I think the real question is, why are YOU here." he sneered back. "I'm in debt. I need that 100 million dollars." I hissed. Liquid chuckled. "You!? In debt!? How'd that happen, Snake? Forgot to feed your dogs?" I froze. My dogs!? Holy shit, they must've been left up in Alaska... for... 4 years!? Oh well.   
"Hey, how come you're not messing up on my name anymore?" I asked. Liquid shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I was getting bored with it. But that doesn't matter now." he fixed his hair, putting it behind his shoulders. "All that matters is that we are here, in the same room, in the same contest, to see who is the best at Dance Dance Revolution!" I scratched the back of my head. "....and?" 

"AND," Liquid continued "I wish to propose my duel... _again_. A battle to the death; one on one, mano a mano... Snake Vs. Snake..." I rolled my eyes. "But this isn't about a high score list anymore." I grumbled. "I know that Snake! But when it is our turn to go up against eachother, we will see, who is the best. But if you DO win, I'll know its my non-dominant genes..." Sure... blame it on the genes.   
"And if you win...?" I asked. "...Uh... I haven't gotten to that yet." Liquid sneered. He cleared his throat, then shook his head. "All that matters to me is beating you, Snake. That's all it is. Now, if you excuse me, I have autographs to sign..." snuffing loudly, he turned, and walked away. I clentched my fist... very tightly. Right now, I was starting to have doubts about this whole thing... 

_ Move, move, move to the funky beat!  
And we're groovin,  
Groovin, groovin, groovin,  
Till you're hot as heat!_

And we're move,  
Move, move, move to the funky beat!  
And we're groovin,  
Groovin, groovin, groovin,  
Till you're hot as heat!  


***

I decided to call Otacon on my CODEC (c'mon, I'm at a loss for actions, ok?). Maybe he could reassure me about this contest, about me beating Liquid... whatever. Enough thoughts, I'll just call him. 

A couple of beeps, and soon he was on.  
_"This better be good, snake. I'm in the shower."_ Otacon hissed.  
I shuddered. _"Oh... well, if I got you at a bad time..."_ I began, trying to make him feel bad, so he'd talk to me. It has to work! He's the biggest nerd I know! Heh.  
_"No... it's ok. What's up?"_ he asked... but I could hear the impatience in his voice. Better make this fast.  
_"Well, I don't know about this whole contest thing..."_ I began, _"I mean--"_  
_"You hate Dance Dance Revolution now!?"_ Otacon interrupted excitingly.  
_"...No. I just..."_  
_"Ohh... no confidence in winning..."_ Otacon interrupted again.  
_"Yeah."_  
_"Well, you're on your own, Snake. I told you before! This game's going to bring you madness! Then, what do you do? You just play it anyway!"_  
I groaned. He doesn't have to be preachy.  
_"Look,"_ I said, _"Just--Just... give me some motivation. A-anything."_  
_"Oh.. A-Alright, but I'm not much of a motivator..."_ Otacon warned.  
_"That's ok."_  
I heard Otacon clear his throat. This better be good.  
_"Ok. Um.. if you bat Liquid, I'll let you read my collection of Cosmopolitan magazines."_  
I blinked a few times.  
_"That's it?"_ I asked.  
Otacon sighed angrily. _"Oh, alright! And my Sears Catalogues too! But don't get the pages wet like you did last time!"_  
I chuckled. _"Alright. Thanks Otacon."_   
**--click--**

Well, that made me feel a bit better. Ahhh.... Sears Catalogues.. those take me back.... I shook my head fast. OK, now I could take him. What Otacon said wasn't much of an esteem booster, but hey, we have to end the chapter somehow. I cleared my throat, snuffed my nostrils, and got ready for the contest..er..showdown....whatever. 


	5. Brilliant 2U

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution (2nd MIX!)**

Chapter 5- Brilliant 2U 

_Come on! Let's go, here we go!! Jump, jump, jump! Everybody, jump up, let's get down! DDR, come on, come on!! _

Alright! Now I'm ready! Sure, that pep talk Otacon gave me wasn't the best self-esteem booster there is, but its not like there's anything else here... right? I started to do some leg stretches ; as now the contestants for the..uh.. contest were asked to get ready.  
'_Piece of cake,'_ I thought '_If there's anyone who's going to win this contest, it's me. I mean, I DID single handedly infiltrate a civilian base in Alaska, I lived in a cardboard box, I ate rations for a straight 18 hours without drinking anything.. I'll do this contest no problem._' 

As I continued to stretch, I could just barely make out a voice behind me; which sounded a lot like Liquid. Whatever, let's just say it is. 

_"We cannot let him be victorious this time! Now, I have a fool-proof plan that will COMPLETELY ruin his chance of getting the first prize!"_ Liquid sneered, in his... 'liquidish' kind of way. He was talking to Revolver Ocelot... as usual.  
_"I see. Then we'll be able to buy a new Metal Gear... am I right?"_ Ocelot replied.  
I began to sweat a little. Metal Gear? Where have I heard that before...?  
_"Hmm. Maybe. I haven't really thought about that yet, Ocelot. But... I was thinking of putting it towards FoxDie vaccine research... or maybe that cancer research organization. They make Metal Gears too, don't they?"_  
...Silence...  
_"Well, anyway, that doesn't matter now. We just have to put an end to Snake. If we fail, it could mean the end of our entire operation!"_  
  
"_W..What operation?"_ Ocelot asked. He sounded a bit confused, well, to ME.  
Liquid groaned angrily.  
"_Must I do everything myself? Augh. Ocelot, don't you remember our plan? We were going to-- hey... is Snake listening in on us?"_

I jolted, and froze. Liquid glanced evilly at me, as I stood leaning towards them, hand behind my ear. I had to think of something, fast. "Uh... I wasn't listening in! I'm just... stretching my ear muscles! I wanna get the full blow of those..uh.. funky beats!" I said cheerfully. Liquid glared at me for a few more seconds, then resumed talking to Ocelot. I sighed, relieved, then continued stretching... and listening in.   
But then, I couldn't hear their voices anymore. I glanced at them... they were still talking, but I couldn't hear them! That's weird. Did I go deaf or something? Did my ever-so-long smoking habit to show off an american bad-ass image for myself finally catch up to me? Then, I noticed a small ringing noise from inside my ear. I jolted again, as flashing text appeared right in the center of my view.

"Call: Push Select" ..... "Call: Push Select"..... Piece of crap CODEC.... I groaned... _Damn, I hate this thing_... then I answered it. 

_"What!? what the hell do you want!?"_ I screamed into my CODEC. I didn't really care who it was. I was JUST about to find out something important if it weren't for... whoever it was!  
_"Snake! C-Calm down... It's me."_  
It was Otacon, talking in his 'don't hurt me, I may be weak but I'm oh-so-smart' tone of voice.  
_"............"  
"Look Snake, I called to warn you--!"  
"About what? The dangers of Dance Dance Revolution? You already did THAT."  
"No, no! It's about Liquid Snake! He's planning to kill you!!"  
"....Well, that's nothing new."  
"You don't understand, Snake! You have to get out of there!"  
"I'm not leaving until I get the prize money, Otacon."_ I replied dully.  
_"But Snake--! Liquid--!"  
"Otacon. Listen to me. I destroyed Metal Gear with my bare hands -- holding a Stinger Missile Launcher. I think I can handle Liquid by myself."   
"But... Snake--!!" _

Otacon paused. I could tell that he knew there was no way I was going to change my mind. He sighed, giving up. 

_"...alright. Be careful Snake."  
"Thanks, Otacon."_   
**--click--**

***

_ Jump, jump, jump DDR  
Jump, jump, jump DDR  
Jump, jump, jump DDR  
Everybody, let's get down!_

Come on! Let's go, here we go  
Jump, jump, jump, everybody, jump up, let's get down!  
DDR, come on, come on  
Jump, jump, jump, everybody, jump up, let's get down!

The contest had already started, and a lot of the people who went up really... sucked. Well, they were better than ME... I mean... they sucked! I cleard my throat. Damn it! Why did Otacon have to take my smokes? That nerd! I needed one so bad right now ; I was really getting stressed here! Would I ever win this contest? And what did Liquid have in store for me? Those two-cent candies that are surprizingly expensive?  
_"What's the matter, Snake... are you stressed?"_

I glanced beside me. It was Liquid (surprize , surprize), his arms crossed as if he owned the place.... or as if he forgot to put on deodorant. "No." I replied, as cooly as I could. "Why do you say that?" Liquid's eyes travelled downward, near my crotch. "Giving your other Snake some air, brother?" he sighed. I gasped, then quickly turned away and did my fly up. I felt my face beginning to get a little warm, but I shook it off.  
"What do you want?" I grumbled, adjusting my pants, then turning back to face Liquid. "Oh, you know, i'm just wishing you the best of luck in the contest ; that's all. There's no harm in that, now, is there?" Liquid asked, all innocently. 

I snuffed. I didn't have time for this. Well, maybe I did. But that's not important. "....I guess not." I sneered back at him. "...G-Good luck to you too. May the best man win." Liquid smirked and nodded. "Let's just hope that lung cancer doesn't catch up with you, hmm?" he snickered. I rubbed my face as he turned and left. This was working up to be some contest... showdown.. whatever. 

* * *

**Note From JennH (the author, smart one):**_

Just a quick little note... Snake's face gets warm because he's blushing from embarrasment! Not something else you sick, sick people!! *LOL*

_


	6. Put your Faith In Me

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution (2nd MIX!)**

Chapter 6- Put your Faith In Me (A Short Chapter!) 

_Put your faith in me and I'll show ya... (Listen to my heart, it's crying out for all that you have).... Given the wisdom to doubt it all... _

_"..Is this even spelt right? Y-you're sure? Ohh...kay...  
...would Solid Snake.. and uh.. Liquid Snake come up to the contest machine's please?"_

I jolted awake. Sorry, but watching so many people dance over and over really makes you tired. At least, it makes me tired.

_"Solid and Liquid Snake... to the contest machine's please!"_

Oh! I was being called up! I stood up from the bench I was sitting on, and went over to the contest machines (which were just a bunch of Dance Dance Revolution machines sort of close to eachother). Liquid was there waiting for me... he arms still crossed in that 'fag' position. "This is it, dear brothr. I'm going to enjoy cracking you like the Solid Shell that you are!" I shok my head.  
"Shut up! I'm the one who's going to win! It's always going to be that way! Solid beats Liquid! Scissors Cuts Paper! Uh.. Automatic Deposit beats Paycheques! And let's not forget--" But I was interrupted by one of the contest's judges, who pointed to a sign over his head that read "Crappy Preaches Will Not Be Tolerated".

Liquid snickered again. "We'll just see about that, Snake! Scissors cutting paper... What a fool!" he laughed. Then, we grew silent, as we both stepped onto the machine.... side-by-side... eyeing eachother... eyeing the screen... anxious to win. The judges selected the Difficulty... 'normal'. Huh. Not too bad. Now they had to pick a song... I began to sweat. This's it, the final seconds before the 'go'. The judge's then picked the song "Little Bitch".   
We stood there, all tense and ready to move. "Have at you Snake!" Liquid yelled, as the music began to play, and the arrows began to travel up the screen. 

Now was the moment of truth... who was the best at Dance Dance Revolution?


End file.
